GNA-3/V Zephyr
History The Zephyr was intended to be the successor to the GNA-2/V Aegis. The Ascent wanted to mass produce this model to become the next mainstay mobile suit of their military. Unfortunatly the performance and design was only slightly better than that of the Aegis. As a result, The Ascent decided to make this mobile suit a special Ops unit. The Zephyr was designed to be equipped with gear for long range or scouting missions. For combat, it was designed to support a heavy missiles package for hit and run bombing assaults. Design Unlike the Aegis, which was designed with a permanent mobile suit form, the Zephyr was designed to transform into a high speed zero-G fighter. This granted the Zephyr higher maneuverability but at the cost of heavier armor and weapons. Although this limited it's capability in combat, it allowed the Zephyr to excel at scouting and hit and run tactics. Mounted on the back of the Zephyr was a large physical blade. While in MS Mode, the blade serves to improve the AMBAC capability of the mobile suit. When necessary, the blade could be separated from the back binder and wielded like a normal blade. When the Zephyr was in it's fighter configuration, the blade folded onto the nose of the fighter and allowed ramming through GN-Fields. The Zephyr was designed to support additional equipment for several different operations. These included, bombing and scouting. For scouting, the Zephyr was equipped with multiple sensors for targeting. Each sensor could double as long range cameras, allowing the pilot to spy on enemies from a long distance. The cameras were capable of infrared vision for viewing through solid objects such as asteroids or in some cases an enemy base. For infiltration and stealth, the Zephyr was equipped with an optical camoflauge. For bombing, the Zephyr was loaded with a heavy weapons package. When equipped, the Zephyr gained a total of 336 GN-Missiles for medium to long range bombardment. For close range, the heavy weapons pack introduced 4 GN-Bombs. The bombs were strong enough to destabilize GN-Fields and take a large chunk out of heavy armor. When the heavy weapons package was equipped, the speed and manueverbility of the Zephyr was decreased. Equipment *'Beam Rifle:' The Zephyr was equipped with a standard beam rifle for medium range combat. the rifle had a second submachine gun feature to allow increased firing rate at the cost of fire power. *'Beam Vulcans:' The beam vulcans were low output rapid fire guns mounted onto the head of the Zephyr. The vulcans were used primarily to keep enemies on the defensive or to intercept incoming missiles. *'Beam Saber:' Hidden within the right arm of the Zephyr was a standard beam saber. When required, the beam saber would slide from the arm into the hand of the mobile suit. *'Zephyr Cutter: '''The Zephyr Cutter was mounted onto the back of the mobile suit. When not in use, the cutter served as an additional binder for the mobile suit's AMBAC. In fighter mode, the cutter folded onto the nose to allow piercing through GN-Fields and armor. Optional Equipment *'Scouting Package:' When the Zepyr was equipped with the Scouting Package, it gained multiple sensors for targeting. Each sensor could double as long range cameras, allowing the pilot to spy on enemies from a long distance. The cameras were capable of infrared vision for viewing through solid objects such as asteroids or in some cases an enemy base. For infiltration and stealth, the Zephyr was equipped with an optical camoflauge. *'Bombing Package:' For bombing, the Zephyr was loaded with a heavy weapons package. When equipped, the Zephyr gained a total of 336 GN-Missiles for medium to long range bombardment. For close range, the heavy weapons pack introduced 4 GN-Bombs. The bombs were strong enough to destabilize GN-Fields and take a large chunk out of heavy armor. When the heavy weapons package was equipped, the speed and manueverbility of the Zephyr was decreased. *'Tail Booster:' For long range travel, the Zephyr could be equipped with a tail booster to supply additional GN-Particles and to allow greater thrust. The Tail Booster was equipped with two beam cannons to allow powerful forward particle beams. The Tail Booster was compatible with both the Scouting and Bombing packages. Features '''Scan Eye:' The Zephyr was equipped with a Scan Eye for quick calculations of potential enemy weaknesses. The Scan Eye granted a full tactical display of the enemy mobile suit to the pilot. In conjunction with the scouting package, the Scan Eye was capable of scanning the entire set up of an enemy base or carrier.